Knilac
History Ahpolki Inika's Storyline A member of the Ywinakim species, Knilac and his kind were created by Mata Nui to inhabit the island of Ames. At some point in time, he would be elected to rule his island by his people and was appointed king of the Ywinakim. He chose the island's Makuta, Hyarui, to be his adviser, and the two became fast friends. When the Great Cataclysm occurred, however, the bioqauke seemed to have somehow caused psychological damage to the Makuta. Hyarui went on a mad rampage, killing and driving off Ywinakim and Brotherhood of Makuta forces alike. When Knilac tried to knock some sense into his adviser, he was swiftly defeated by the derange Makuta, believing him to be a vengeful ghost. He was imprisoned within the dungeons of his own castle, and only he and Hyarui were the remaining inhabitants of Ames. Seven hundred years later, Botar sneaked into the fortress and offered the disgraced king a place in the Order of Mata Nui. Knilac accepted, and was teleported to Daxia by the jailer. He would later go on to act as a trainer and recruiter for the Order, and was known for training Nebaq and an outsider disguised as a Matoran. He would later take part in the Destiny War, arriving on the island of Isenvokte Nui alongside one of his pupils to request aid from the natives. When asked as to what they would gain in return, he replied "a chance to slay a Makuta". This was enough to convince the ruler of the island to lend a small detachment of troops to the agent. Regathering his people and pooling them into their new strike team, he personally led an assault on Ames. In the chaos he fought and killed Hyarui, allowing him to reclaim his race's homeland. However, he was unable to defend it from Teridax once he took over Mata Nui's body. With his kingdom destroyed and the Ywinakim nearly extinct, he was forced to flee. He would heed Tahu's call to the Southern Islands, and led whatever survivors he found to Bara Magna. He survived the battle for it, and was witness to Mata Nui's restoration of Spherus Magna. He is now working alongside the new Matoran/Agori society and is aiding in construction of New Atero. The Kingdom Alternate Universe In this universe, Knilac would lead his people to the island of Mata Nui, after the Great Spirit's death. He and his surviving kinsmen would later settle in the region of Ta-Wahi, and he would join Turaga Takanuva's council. Toa Empire Alternate Universe When Tuyet founded her empire, there was some tension between the Ywinakim and the Toa Empire. Though they left each other be for a time, Tuyet was weary of Knilac. Fearing that he might rebel, she sent out an assassin to kill him. The plot failed when one of the gaurds spotted and warned his Majesty of the threat. After capturing and interrogating the spy, Knilac declared Tuyet to be an enemy of Ames. He sent some of his men to aid Lesovikk in his assault on the Coliseum. Rando07's Storyline Knilac (or an alternate counterpart of him) was imprisoned in Xy'nthlr by The Abstract. While he was first stored at the Hollow Place, Ztyx managed to convince The Shattered to lend the Ywinakim to him. He would use him as one of his warriors for his arena. At some point, Knilac and some other beings were freed by an unknown party, escaping into the void beyond. They came across a "window" between the nothingness and Reality, flying straight through the glass-like object. It transported them to Zypvera, where the Order of Mata Nui of that universe recruited him. He was seen partaking in a training simulation set by Ekh. Knilac attempted to take the automated training dummy down alongside that world's Tayluu, though he unwittingly knocked out Beacon in the frenzy. He was knocked off of his feet by the entity and thrown into the Toa of Psionics. Both were rendered unconscious until the end of the match. During their stay on the new world, the escapees have had to readjust to live on Chroros Nui, with the Ywinakim having notably more difficulty than his comrades. Dispute his troubles, however, he was able to cope with his new life. Abilities and Traits Knilac was a chivalrous figure, and was highly honorable in battle. He would allow his enemy to regain their footing, or even help them up. Of course, he would knock them back down and repeat the process if given the chance. He was close friends with Hyarui, and was shocked and sadden by his descent into insanity. As a Ywinakim, he possesses limited Non-Elemental control over electricity and heat. He bore tremendous strength, and a resistance to extreme heat and electrical shocks. He is also skilled in swordplay. Mask and Tools Like the rest of his kind,he does not need Kanohi masks to maintain his health. In the past, he weidled a superheated blade, though it was replaced with an electric lance following his escape. He has also discarded his royal armor after said event. He also has a sword capable of absorbing heat, allowing it to slice and melt through many substances. Appearances Storyline Appearances * You Don't Belong Here (upcoming) Non-Storyline Appearances * Felony (possibly an alternate counterpart) Trivia * Knilac's name is a combination of "Knight" and "Lance". Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Rulers